Trinity Entrada: The Quest Through Kanto
by Anime Aficionada
Summary: When trainers Elle and Ruki finally embark on their long-awaited Pokémon journey, they expected a simple road to incontestable victory. However, when evil brews and rivals emerge, the two begin to realise that their initial hopes were haplessly flawed...
1. Port of Call

I started this a while ago, I guess I should start with some disclaimers and important points that you great readers are insisted to note. My main characters are (as thus far) a mixture of my own OCs, as well as some existing characters who didn't have such (personally) satisfying cameos in the anime, or are just completely useless altogether. Such is the reasoning behind my incorporating them into my fanfiction, so that they are finally filled with a feeling of accomplishment in their inevitably fictional lives.

**Disclaimer: **You should probably get your head checked if you _honestly _believe I own Pokémon, which I don't. So please refrain from sueing me by the means of such counterfeit data. :3

* * *

******TRINITY ENTRADA** : The Quest Through Kanto

* * *

**Chapter 1: Port of Call**

She sighed heavily, letting her gaze fall upon the pastel coloured sky. It seemed as if a three year old had decided make an artistry out of scrawling with collections of orange, blue and yellow crayons, giggling at the fact that he had horribly done so. Stifling a yawn with the palm of her hand, the ebony haired girl looked down to check her watch. It was just past the crack of dawn, with a well way ahead to expect any sunlight.

It was a long trek from Saffron to Pallet, and would have been longer had she not travelled with the assistance of her furry companion, Vulpix. The fox-like, maroon coloured creature purred, turning to face its trainer for affirmation. The girl nodded, a large grin forming on her lips as she spotted what seemed to be the crest of the hill. She jumped up with a burst of jubilation, and made a start towards the landform. Purring again, the creature sighed at her trainer's eccentricities and quickly went to catch up with her.

"Hurry up, Flare!" the girl called, keeping her legs pelting at the ground while her body twisted backwards as far as it could to face the Vulpix. Her hand made a frantic waving motion, having made her look both completely distorted and hilarious at the same time – such had anyone been there to watch the amusing sight.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Grandpa," the brunette yawned, sleepiness clearly showing in her emerald eyes. "When's this presumed trainer showing up? Because I don't wake up this early in the morning just for nothing, you know."

A look of amusement crossed the elderly man's features, before his subtly chastising her. "Now, if I knew you weren't to be interested, then I probably should have waited for Gary to –"

"NO!" The girl straightened up in her chair and looked pleadingly at her grandfather. "But _why_? Gary gets to do _everything_! And I'm _three years older_ than him, doesn't that constitute to something?"

"Precisely. And I wouldn't want you travelling lonesome."

She huffed in resignation and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but if this person turns out to be a complete jerk, then I'm ditching him for someone nicer."

As if on cue, the door resounded with a knock, in a constant, insistent, rasp. This was brought to the girl's attention, causing her to quickly get off her seat move towards the front of her house. "Come on in," the brunette managed, as she turned the knob.

"OH HEEEEEEY!!! I'm Ruka Noriyuki! But you can just call me Yuki, or Ruki, or Nori, and it's just so, so, so awesome to meet, you, uh...–"

"Elle," she swiftly replied, not too pleased by the other girl's antics. Being screamed at, especially during this time of day, was not something this certain Oak was fond of. Elle was a little taken aback with this new trainer; nothing short of certain, she assumed it would have been a _guy_ gracing her acquaintance that morning. Not only had the trainer proved her wrong by gender, but by personality as well. By the looks of things, this girl proved to be the typical fashion-crazed girly-girl. Relenting, Elle smiled, politely coming to terms with the situation: Ruki was going to be her first travelling partner, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to ever prevent it.

"Then Elle!" Ruki chirped. "I'm here to get my very first Pokémon," she informed, holding up her index finger as if to confirm the point.

"Yes. And as I said, please _do _make yourself into our humble abode." _So that Gramps can listen to your insistent ranting instead, _she added in afterthought.

Ruki clapped her hands together happily. "Great!"

Placing two fingers up to her temples, Elle internally cursed her luck. She breathed, collected her thoughts, and followed the other girl to where she had daftly made her way through the entrance of the house.

"So Elle, how does it feel being the granddaughter of the most sought-after professor in the world?" She ended the question exaggeratingly, spreading her arms out.

"It's sweet, I guess..." she sighed. Her face lifted a little when she neared her relative, placing a palm lovingly at his upper arm. "But he's like every other normal grandfather... s'pose it's not _that _sweet after all, right?" she chuckled.

Ruki stopped, turned to look at Elle, and tried to form something to say in return. To be honest, she didn't know what it felt like to have a grandfather. Of course he lived, but she never met him or wasn't told of his presence, even when she inquired about her inheritance.

It never really bothered her – it wasn't a necessity for one to know about their heritage (or for her anyway), so she would merely let it slide.

It was, however, instances like these that made her stomach pang in a fit of annoyance; whenever somebody asked a question about how it felt to have a family, or some form of bond with a relative... she had honestly no clue on how it felt.

Ruki rung her fingers together and then quickly let them go only to have them held at the side of her hips. She stood akimbo, lightly blowing at the ebony bangs which splayed across her forehead. "Yes..." she murmured, "but I'd like to receive my starter, if it isn't too much of a trouble." Her face feigned a smile, as if to not seem impolite.

Elle slightly narrowed her eyes at Ruki's sudden change of demeanour. It was apparent the girl didn't like to talk about her family; she assumed that much. So naturally, as Elle had been trained to scrutinise these things and gather data thoroughly, she had felt inclined to ask to her curiosity's warmest content. However, courtesy and acceptance was also something heavily ingrained into her as well, taking to the best of her as she decided not to delve into the odd girl's personal life.

"Yes," the professor intercepted, knowing all too well of the slight tension that was building up in the room. "I am, as you know, Professor Oak. I study the relationship between humans and Pokémon as a profession."

Elle rolled her eyes, pulled out a chair and settled herself onto it. This would be a_ looong _speech, having had it memorised unintentionally at the tender age of six. This, being one year younger than her brother's present age, she felt a twinge of pride knowing that Gary hadn't achieved such a feat just yet.

"The world we live in is vast and there are still many Pokémon species we have yet to discover. You will see many wonders on your journey as a Trainer–"

"And no matter what your future holds, you must always head towards the horizon," Elle stood up with one hand bracing her chest, and the other one pointing eastwards, her gaze twinkling at the line which, as intended, was the horizon.

Silently chuckling at his granddaughter's antics, he stopped to look directly at the ebony haired trainer. "Now, just before we take a look at your starters, tell me a little more about yourself."

The man didn't want to pry; honestly, at his day and age, it was difficult for him to remember intricacies of the many Pokémon trainer requests which came to his approval. He really needed to remember to commit at least some simple details to his memory, especially well before the trainers had decided to come gallivanting about his doorstep.

"I'm Ruki. I like cute and pretty Pokémon, training, clothes, make-up, shoes, oh, especially the shoes!"

Elle yawned, loudly, but managed to meekly shroud it with a, "Oh sorry, please do go on."

"Oh, and I also like preening and cleaning, because there's nothing better than a squeaky clean, clean-as-a-whistle-like Pokémon!" Once again, her hands were brought together, and she smiled particularly widely at Elle.

Not knowing what on earth Ruki was insisting, or how to respond in any case, Elle simply stared and quietly let out a snort. This girl was repetitive and annoying. She wasn't a complete jerk though; meaning her grandfather would insist on them travelling akin, despite the peculiar girl's weirdness. Elle was surprised that the subject of boy's didn't meet the girl's favourite list as yet. She made a quick mental note to refrain from being too judgemental of the girl – at least not just yet. "Grandpa, I think we should get on with her Pokémon," she insisted.

"Oh, yes, please!"

Elle instantly thanked the girl, mentally, as they were wasting enough time as it is.

Motioning the two girls to come and took at the table behind him, the Professor held onto two round objects. They were spherical, one half of the object red while the other was a plain white, with a small button through the middle. By his pressing of this certain button, a red light had emanated from the object and out appeared two other creatures, much like Ruki's Vuplix which had silently now settled itself on a soft couch.

"As Ella has already chosen her starter, I'd hasten to admit there's only two Pokémon left for you to choose, Ruki. What we have here, are Charmander, the Fire-type Pokémon, and Squirtle, the Water-type Pokémon."

Ruki already knew what she wanted beforehand – after years of waiting for this day, she was certain of what her first ever Pokémon would be. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from inspecting the two creatures which were, in turn, looking at her with the same level of interested she seemed to be giving them.

The lizard like creature and azure-coloured turtle both exchanged glances, and offered two respective smiles. Each were bright with anticipation; they wanted so badly to be chosen, but – being such good friends as they were – they didn't care of whatever the outcome.

Steadying herself into a tall standing position again, Ruki placed the cradled the Fire-type Pokémon in her arms and she cooed as is curled up to her chest. "Professor, is one is super cute! He's totally a keeper!"

"Good, now..." The professor meandered off into another section of the house's laboratory. He pulled out a package, containing five of the earlier objects and another rectangular-shaped device. "This," he introduced, "is my most prized invention, the PokéDex, a hi-tech device which automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught."

"Pretty much a Pokémon-encyclopaedia, if you will," Elle grinned with an ounce of pride. How it felt great to be the granddaughter of the man who created such an invention. _Now_ she realised why Ruki had asked such a question earlier - it was so easy to understand now - it _really was _sweet to be his grandchild. _Heh, who would have ever thought?_

"Take it with you, as well as these five PokéBalls," Professor Oak continued. The spherical balls shined in the dull light – a sign of morning finally admitting its presence.

"Sweet!" Ruki thanked the professor, grabbing the devices with utmost care, and placed them in her bag pocket. After a short pause, she turned to look at Elle. "Hey! You've received your starter, right?"

Elle nodded, confused. "Right."

"Then, I'm supposing we're going to be headed in the same direction, right?"

At this, the Professor's lips quirked into a subtle grin. His granddaughter on the other hand... didn't share as much of the same sentiments. Inwardly groaning, she nodded wordlessly, and stood to pick up the bag that was waiting patiently beside her ankle.

"Yes, so I'm assuming you want me as your travelling partner?" Elle asked, not really expecting anything other than what she predicted as Ruki's answer.

"Well, if you don't mind... that is..." the girl replied sheepishly, mindlessly twirling a silky ebony lock around her index finger.

Letting out one of her infamous inaudible sighs, she walked up to her and held an arm out. "Then it's settled. Travelling partners it is."

About five different emotions conflicted Ruki's features when she said this, but finally a look of joyousness came across her face as she firmly took the other girl's hand. "Proud to be one, Elle."

Professor Oak chuckled at the scene, feeling reminiscent. His mind trailed off to memories of his youth, remembering the old friends and rivals he had made in his time. Oh, they were the good days. Yes, indeed they were...

Only once realising his granddaughter was trying to tell him something, was the Professor able to snap out of this thoughts. "Oh, yes, dear?"

Bringing a palm to her forehead, Elle placed both hers and Ruki's PokéDex's to his fingers. "Have you registered us, Grandpa?" she said through her teeth, gradually burning up with a sensation of impatience.

"I have. Now take care, you two. I'm expecting great things from you both." He reached over placed a firm arm on Elle's shoulder. "The world of Pokémon is a vast and dangerous one. You never know when you might need to help each other out in a sticky situation. I, personally, wish I had the chance with someone as early as you two but..." his hand was brought down to his chin, as the Professor once again had a trip down memory lane.

"But...?" Ruki repeated, curious.

"But... we've gotta run now, Ruki! So, I love you, Grandfather, you love me, and we're all happy that we're finally embarking on our well-awaited Pokémon journey! SO NOW LET'S GO!" Elle burst out, briefly pecking at the professor's cheek while managing to hug him at the same time, before grabbing Ruki by the wrist and running out of the Oak residency. Vulpix, startled, quickly go to her feet as she saw her trainer running uncomfortablely out of the door.

The elderly man watched his first grandchild leave their doorstep, not to be seen in a long period of time. This was a moment that seemed so distant, yet here it was, playing right before his aging eyes. His smile grew wider, cheeks reaching to the borders of his eyes, as the scene of an utterly flustered Ruki running at her fullest speed to keep up with the excited and eagerly energetic Elle tweaked to his softer, more amiable side.

Chuckling soundlessly to himself, Professor Oak went back to his respective stature at the Laboratory, closing the door with a soft click. Cordially hoping all the best for his granddaughter and her newly-acquainted-with companion, he wondered, amongst other things, about whether his granddaughter would become the great trainer he figured she'd become, or maybe return home to follow her mother's footsteps, instead.

Whatever would become of his family? Oh, he would never know.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading guys. And also, all and any C&C is allowed by me, so please do review to your heart's fullest content! **(:


	2. Leaving One to One's Fate

**CarolinaP: **lol, thankyou. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.

**BlueStripedPolo:** The Bulbasaur belongs to Elle, and the Charmander belongs to Ruki. A made a few mistakes around that particular section of the chapter, so if you reread it again, it'll make a bit more sense. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leaving One to One's Fate**

"Oh, quit your complaining already. We've been walking around for only five minutes."

Elle held her fists into two tight little balls, shaking them slightly at the sides of her hips. Nostrils flaring vehemently, only her mere willpower was able to work all charms in order to calm herself down. _Breathe in, and breathe out, _she repeated in her head, inhaling large sums of air. _And again: breathe in. Breathe out. And breathe in, and-  
_  
"IT'S TIRING, MY BOOTS ARE SORE AND I WANT TO GO_ HOME_!"

God she was frustrating. Yes, _highly_ frustrating. The perfect word to describe the eccentric Ruka Noriyuki. Bringing her palm up to her forehead; one could almost _feel _the slap which had resounded from Elle's brow. It had almost taken everything for her to refrain from having Ruki to meet the same fate.

"Hush child; there –" her face finally glowed as she pulled the girl along to read the sign in front of her. "You see – Viridian's up ahead! Come on, Ruki! Only a few more treks now and we'll be there!" She exclaimed, grabbing hold of Ruki and dragging her along with her.

Whilst their finally setting-foot on Viridian City, Elle's thoughts had roamed, marvelling over how on earth Ruki even managed to get to her grandfather's laboratory on time. She was certain of the residents of Pallet – and Ruki didn't fit into any one of them.

Wasn't she from Saffron? Or was it Fuschia? Vermillion maybe? Either way, it was still a wonder. Heh, it's not like had Elle cared or anything; the brunette just was curious, contemplating on how such a complaining idiot could walk that far, without, well... _complaining_.

"Owie! Stop that Elle! My arm's hurting!"

"Well, almost every other part of your body's hurting already – so another limb added to the list couldn't make much of a difference, now would it?" Elle yelped as she felt Ruki's hand being pulled harshly away from her. It was relieving, and yet oddly insulting at the same time.

"Oh, but it _does_, as a matter of fact, make a difference, Oakley. A _big _difference."

Elle snorted. "Oakley? That's certainly a new one."

"Hey! Don't mock me."  
"I am not."  
"But you are."  
"Am not."  
"Are too!"  
"But I am not!"  
"But you are too!"  
"But you am too. Wait – what?!"

The brunette scowled, having been beaten by someone who wasn't even half of her intellect. "Well I guess you win; I mocked you and I'm sorry. But can we seriously get some rest, as you've been excessively imploring for the past ten minutes?"

A sense of pride welled within Ruki. She won. And so easily as well. She was beginning to like this Oakley girl. "Sure," she finally said, smiling. "Hm, I wonder if there'll be some cute new trainers at the Pokémon Centre."

Elle quirked an eyebrow. "By trainers, you mean _boys_, I assume?" She was flat, and didn't even hold the slightest amount of pleasure in her tone.

"What else could I mean? Wouldn't it be fun! I've always wanted a boyfriend, but none ever seemed to be the right one, as it stands." Ruki lit up suddenly then. It seemed as if the tables had turned – now Elle was having her fair share of karma when she felt a tight grip latch onto her wrist. "Now let's go get us some hotties!" the trainer squealed.

Not bothering to mask any further exhibitions of emotion, Elle groaned as loudly as she could. This day was not going to be any promised fun at all.

**

* * *

**

The golden bird fluttered magnificently in the air, its wings beholding an attractive glisten amidst the midday sun's rays. They flapped consistently, accumulating the surrounding air into a strong, and powerful, gust of wind.

"Tempest! Try for one again! Use Wing Attack!"

It swooped down towards the ground, before pivoting upwards in a spiralling motion. "Geotto!" the bird cawed in response, heeding onto its trainer's words. All in one swift movement, the bird propelled yet another one of its immense blasts of air, the attack sending a number of some loose shrubs in to the air, and scoring some nice indents into the neighbouring tree-trunks as well.

The beast flapped its wings, contented, before gracefully flying down again to perch onto its trainer's outstretched arm. It was greeted with a small square shaped delicacy, leisurely eating the delicious thing within a matter of seconds.

"You did great today, Tempest. Another few attempts and I think we'll be ready for him. Don't you sense the same, buddy?" The Pokémon responded with a chirp, nudging its beak at the boy's other enclosed hand. He chuckled, "You never seem to get enough food, do you?... Here you go buddy, but don't eat so much." The trainer handed over a few more blocks of food, and then closed what seemed to be a small, rectangular dispenser with PokéBall image at the top. _PokéBlock Case_, it read; so the earlier delicacies would, by obvious assumption, be some PokéBlocks.

Satiated and finally pleased with the amount of substance being put into its stomach, the bird Pokémon cawed one final time, before it was called back into its PokéBall for a well-deserved rest.  
**  


* * *

**

They were seated in a cleanly-welcoming dining booth. The ebony haired trainer was, again, complaining and ranting on about something insignificant and unimportant, whereas her travelling companion was, again, inwardly trying to suppress any rage that had threatened to seep out of her.

"Eck," Ruki stuck out her tongue, clearly disgusted. "All those boys were so icky. I mean, did you see the guy with the mullet? He had such bad hygiene, with his coughing-without-a-tissue ill-sanitation displays. Oh, man, I hate him _so_ much."

_No, I hate _you _so much_, Elle groaned. "But you didn't even talk to the guy," she replied, "let alone come within one arm's radius from him."

Her finger pulled at the loose strands of ebony hair which had came out messily from the side of her head. It was bunched up in a high ponytail, and didn't look as if it had been combed through yet. "That's exactly my point!" Ruki countered. "What if he had the flu? Or Pokérus? You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Elle flinched slightly at the sound of the Pokémon Virus, or as was it was profoundly known, the Pokérus. "Hn, no, I wouldn't," she managed. "But I think the complete ignorance towards the guy was pushing the boundaries a little too far. I mean, he didn't even show any other signs of a cold at all."

"Oh, but he will. And when he does, it'll prove just how flawed your judgements are. And that, will then, ultimately, show that I am right, and you are, once again, _wrong_."

Elle found it maddeningly difficult to keep up with this girl; as soon as she'd seemed to figure her out, Ruki would spurt out with something that Elle wouldn't have expected. It made her doubt her perceiving skills, but seeing as though Ruki was just a preppy little trainer with a childish fashion fetish, she had _happily _allowed it to slide.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So now can we eat our food already?" Their meals had been sitting there, neglected for a solid two minutes; Elle's listening to Ruki's invariable problems caused her to forget about the growling in her stomach and mentally growled instead – yet for entirely different purposes.

"Heh, a girl actually eating _food._ Now there's a thought."

Elle's head whipped around towards the foreign voice. It was a milky, caring tone, with contrasting levels of gruffness as well. The boy had scruffy blonde hair, piercingly beautiful sets of sapphire eyes, and the most peculiar of faces. In short, he was pretty darn drop-dead gorgeous... or at least Ruki would have thought so.

"Excuse me?" Elle spoke up, rolling her eyes at Ruki's gawking. "I'm sorry, but you are being highly stereotypical with that comment. In point of fact, there are, in actuality, a vast majority of girls who are truly appreciative of their stomachs, you know."

"Finely stated." He smirked. "Clearly; knowing now how much you eat, I can be pretty certain that you appreciate your stomach _very _much."

Indeed, Elle's plate was filled with what a Munchlax would call a meal. Blushing, the brunette crossed her arms. "I didn't request for a comment, Blondie. Now state your presence."

The boy laughed, his shoulders lifting lightly as he did so. "Touchy one, I see. Well, if you must know, there's no available booths left. And as you girls seemed the most amiable, I decided to stroll along here to ask if I could dine with you. But, as it seems as though I'm not wanted here, I'll just go–"

"Sit with us!"

Elle officially gave up. Her head landed on the marble table with a strident thump, causing some bystanders to turn around and look, before quickly returning to whatever they were doing again. She ranted in her head. Ruki was the most annoying, most frustrating, most irritating person she had ever met.

"Fine, sit," she mumbled, throwing one of her arms out, gesturing him to position himself next to her bothersome companion. "Because Ruki says so."

Finding it odd for the girl would talk in third-person like that, the boy quirked an eyebrow and complied to her request. "So that's your name, Ruki," he repeated, smiling. "And a cute one, too."

Elle felt suddenly hot, and glared. Boy, she was glad her head was still implanted on the table surface. "No, it's Elle. And it is the oh-so-glamorous one sitting right next who is Ruki."

"Either way, it's nice to meet you both. As for me, you can call me Jason. But Jaye's just as fine."

The brunette straightened up to push the bangs out of her face, and she was well over being just hungry. Her arms worked to find the knife and fork, and she sat, eating, until she finished the bowl. "So Jaye," she said between bites, swallowing. "What brings you to Viridian?"

"Training," he said without much effort. "Actually, I've been a trainer for quite some time, but was never really inclined to the whole competitive battling thing. Won a few badges, as I was interested in that for a while, but... as I said, I'm not entirely into the whole training ordeal."

Elle stayed silent, watching something silver that glittered from his neck. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but knew it was some sort of feather-shaped pendant. Taking out another fraction of her food, she listened to whatever else the boy had to say.

"But I can't help but notice; you're starters, right?" Elle nodded. "So I'm thinking you would need some pointers on what's to come. If you want, I can take you up on a battle to help you train."

"What?" Elle placed her eating utensils down. "You're contradicting yourself, Blondie. You say you're not interested in battle, and yet you're asking me for one."

"Look, just because I'm not interested in _competitive_ battling, doesn't mean that I barely enjoy battling altogether. You're reading the lines wrong."

Elle recoiled. She was not accustomed to people (sometimes even unintentionally) poking at her flaws, granted if she had some. As if this new guy knew as much of the world as she did, Elle thought, a knot reeling at the pit of her stomach. "Fine, but let me finish this first," she huffed, taking a hold of her cutlery again.

"I will; my meal hasn't arrived yet. So I guess we'll have to wait even further."

After a hearty meal eaten, and their many gratifications given to the waitresses, the trio made their way back to the Pokémon Centre to retrieve their rehabilitating Pokémon. Mulling over her options, Elle felt uneasy after reconsidering her decision. This will be her first official Pokémon battle, with someone far more experienced. Sure her knowledge reached to bounds of no end, but when it came to the stats of her current Pokémon; she was basically in a jar of pickle.

Nauseousness suffocated her, making her pores become penetrated with sweat. Elle kept on telling herself to persevere – get through this ordeal. _Grandfather wouldn't teach me so much just to have it go to waste. I have _got _to do this. I've just got to._

"Elle!" Jaye called from the other side of the pitch. They were standing amid the lushness of the evergreen forest. Branches swayed akin to the harmonic rhythm of Flying-type Pokémon's trilling, Grass-type Pokémon's chirping, and Normal-type Pokémon's crying. The boy looked over to where his Pidgeot had notched in some fairly fine gashes into the surrounding flora, smiling at the earlier memory of his Pokémon's diligent training. "So are you ready for our first Pokémon battle?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, every inch of the brunette wanted to scream out a full-hearted 'no'. But she shouldn't let her rawness get in the way. She had a whole lot to prove to the world, and this was how she'll start it. Jaye was more trained, yes, however she was more intelligent.

From the sidelines, Ruki sighed inwardly at her travelling companion. Though she admired the girl's fighting spirit, she couldn't help but feel disposed to shake her head at Elle's naïveté. One day that girl would have to learn that her stubbornness was a trait which lied within all triumphant winners, but yet also a trait that lead to most of their demises as well.

Ruki hoped, that for the sake of her latest acquaintance, Elle Oak wouldn't today meet the same fate.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading guys.  
All C&C is appreciated. **:3


	3. Befitting the Right Side of Wrong

**Hey guys. Sorry this came out later than it meant to. In all honestly, I finished and uploaded this a quite some time ago up on the forums I regularly frequent, though I forgot to do the same over here. So yes guys, you can curse at my ignorant laziness. T_T" Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Befitting the Right Side of Wrong**

Idiot.

Oh yes, she was an idiot. Getting trapped down a mine shaft, almost bursting a hole through her grandfather's laboratory – heck, even being on death's row wasn't as bad as this.

Taking a deep breath in to calm her nerves, Elle slowly reached for her bag pocket and pulled out a PokéBall. Her fingers trembled ever so slightly against the smooth surface. She wasn't ready for this; why hadn't she declined earlier? Why must her pride get in the way of her logic?

With a lazy roll of her arm, she kissed the PokéBall gently on its exterior and allowed it travel through the air. A small, bulb-ridden creature emerged from the device, squinting slightly in attempt to take in its newest surroundings; unsure, it looked from the weird blue-eyed boy, to the other tall girl, and then scampered back to its trainer.

Elle brought her hands to her hips; her little buddy had always been a shy one – ever since the poor creature's bushfire incident – the plant Pokémon had always been too reluctant to new things when it was ever introduced to a foreign environment. Sighing, she softly nudged the Pokémon on its side, coaxing it to move forward. The small creature, albeit reluctantly, waddled off further into the prairie, not knowing what exactly it was being prompted to do.

"Bulba..." the Pokémon spoke out, its whimpering desperately tugging at Elle's heart strings. It was difficult, but Elle had managed enough restraint from rushing towards her Pokémon's plea; she could not back down now – no matter how reluctant her Pokémon was.

Raising an eyebrow, Jaye inwardly smiled at his opponent. There was no mistaking it – her Bulbasaur was much too shy for battle. He'd figured out Elle was a rookie, but never had it crossed his mind that she was a beginner. This was probably her first ever battle; chuckling despite himself, he let his slender fingers rest in the pockets of his tracksuit pants. Now this was a development that he certainly didn't expect.

"Come on, girl," Elle coaxed, crouching down to one knee and caressing the small creature with the tips of her fingers. "Now I know this is hard for you, but I know you are strong, and you were a pretty darn good battler against the rest of Pokémon back at the laboratory. Please, give this battle a go," she said, signalling to the trainer who was shooting her a fairly smug look.

Glaring, she found it hard not to lash out at the boy for indirectly jeering at her incompetence. However she managed to refrain from doing so, in fear of giving any more reason for her Pokémon's trepidation. Standing in an upright position again, Elle smiled slightly as her Bulbasaur had finally managed to gather enough courage to make her way through the lush green blades of grass and into the pitch.

"So Jaye," Elle called back, her stomach swelling with a mixture of emotions again. She replicated the opposing trainer's previous tone, feeling a desirable amount of pleasure in imitating him from earlier. "Yes, indeed – I am in fact ready for our battle," she enthused, smirking, "so quit your stalling, Jaye! Call out your Pokémon already!"

Shaking his head, he called out, "I wouldn't if I were you... but if you are so quick to idiocy, then by all means, please do go ahead."  
Elle seethed. "Oh please, spare me your insinuations, Blondie. Just get the battle started!"

"Heh, if that's what you want, then – ladies first... my lady," he smirked, mock-bow distorting his figure. He watched leisurely, as he called out his Pokémon onto the field, a sense of pride inflating him. The bird Pokémon corkscrewed into the air with utmost splendour, dazzling all that beheld it within their eyes.

Even though she would have never admitted to it, Elle couldn't but help but gape at the beast's magnificence... or feel intimidated by its sheer presence, as well. "... it's... g-golden," were the only words that could leave her dry mouth. The brunette had already read about different coloured Pokémon through her readings and accounts from her grandfather – but never had she encountered one before; if otherwise given the situation, she would have undoubtedly loved this moment right now.

"Oh, I see you like my starter," Jaye grinned. "He's a dazzling one, isn't he? Beautiful, golden lustre... not many like him, you know?" Of course, he didn't mean it as a question; it was a rhetorical statement that had only served the mere purpose of further winding up the novice trainer. It was amusing, that scowling face... the quite attractive one, too...

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jaye completely failed to regard his earlier comment of chivalry and shot his fist out into the air. "C'mon, Tempest!" he commanded, an unbeknownst blush reaching to his cheeks, "What are you waiting for, buddy? Use Wing Attack!"

Almost instantly, the golden bird shot out from its previous hover and moved in higher into the air, flapping his wings with a tremendous force. A large gale-force wind had built up between the monster's wings, its power increasing with every flap. In one swift, graceful movement, the Pokémon had propelled its body directly into its opponent, gaining a piercing, heart-wrenching cry from Elle's Bulbasaur.

Pleased with the damage that it had made, the bird looped into the atmosphere again, returning to his post next to his trainer. It gained a satisfied, "Good job," with the ever-so-humble side dish of air-fist.

Ruki's teeth were biting at her fingernails. In her consternation, she hadn't noticed her manicured keratin weathering away as she fretted over Elle's Pokémon battle. She wasn't good enough for this! And Ruki was certain of it – but no.... she, instead, decided to be a great friend in the sense of not giving Elle the advice that she acquired!

"Come on, Bulbasaur! You can do this!" she heard Elle chant. "Go use Vine Whip!"

The Bulbasaur seemed to recover, having only a slight slant to the side of its injury. Summoning enough energy to send out an attack, it spurted out two vines from the sides of its body and stretched them outwards in order to latch onto the flustered bird's feet.

Cawing in frustration, Tempest had attempted to thrash its way out of the Grass Pokémon's surprisingly strong grip. "Pid, Pidgeotto, Pidg!" it flailed, completely relenting its guard being let down. He heard his trainer mutter a frustrated, "Augh, well, this is just dandy..." underneath his huffing breath. Thoroughly incensed, it had tried to thrust out again, but to no avail.

Finally seeing some hope could shine out through this ordeal, Elle smiled to herself in spite of her worries, hoping for all good causes beyond, that her Pokémon holds true for the rest of the battle. Only then would she maybe, just maybe, be enabled to win.

* * *

The young man scoffed, taking his jacket off and placing into his bag. Why did this Arceus-forsaken region have to be so warm? And why was he here? Oh yes, because _he_ wanted him too.

Latios-forbid, almost half the things he did for that guy...

_"So young man," the professor addressed, gesturing to the three creatures behind him. "Have you decided on your first ever starter Pokémon?"_

_The boy looked up at the elderly man. He was standing tall with his shoulders held firmly straight, as if a rod had been placed through his spine to keep it that way. Splaying across the chiselled man's head were grey tufts of hair, where it rested out across at the bridge of his nose and the sides of his cheeks._

_At his arm's rest were three small creatures, each one showing their pleasure of meeting the boy through small chirps, cries, and shouts, respectively._

_He looked around to the first creature with a blue body and yellow beak. Professor Rowan, as he had sternly introduced himself, clarified the insolent thing as a Piplup, but the new trainer had paid no mind to it whatsoever. It demanded attention; with its disgustingly cute eyes and the pleading look of determination which had happily rested upon the Pokémon's face, he didn't want anything to do with the petty little attention seeking beast._

_"What about Chimchar?" Rowan insisted._

_This one seemed a little more appealing. The Pokémon simply, somewhat even literally, screamed out with fire. As if the scorching colours of its fur weren't enough, a tail of flames flared out of the creature's lower end. It grinned at what it wished was its newly acquired trainer. Much to its dismay, however, it slumped as the only response it received back was a mere grunt of disapproval.  
After thinking over his decision a while longer, the boy decided to take the remaining Pokémon and leave. "This one better not be weak," he growled under his breath, as he excited the Professor's lab, bidding the old man a rushed farewell. If he had taken another minute for pointless salutations and goodbyes, then he would have been behind schedule. And he didn't want that._

_He decided to travel to Kanto in order to gain more "experience" as a trainer. Though the prunette had figured it was simply to keep him out of his brother's way for a while, he wasn't at odds with journeying over to another region._

_As he reached the docks, however, he seemed disgruntled at the fact that the man who had guarded office at the harbour stipulated, "No ticket, no pass," when the boy turned up with no boarding ticket at bay._

_The boy furrowed his brows. He was sure he checked the contents of his bag at least twice, to ensure everything was there. How could he have been so stupid as to miss it?_

_"I have to get to Kanto."_

_"I'm sorry sir, but you obviously do not have a ticket, and then I cannot allow you on that boat," he repeated._

_"I may have replaced – "_

_"NO!" The young trainer slightly flinched at the sailor's tone. "Look, kid; I don't know if you have trouble listening or following directions …but no ticket, no place on the boat!" With that, he slammed the window shut._

_"Just what kind of reception is this?" he sneered, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked. A tap on his shoulder caused the boy to freeze. He slowly turned around to back away as soon as he heard the elderly man speak._

_"I'm so sorry, son," he started, noting the boy's reserved stare. "But I couldn't help but notice that you were wanting to head towards Kanto."_

_The trainer glared. "What's it to you?" he retorted._

_"Well, in turn for a favour, I could help get you there, free of charge."_

_Weighing out his options, the boy had decided he would get to Kanto, even if it meant helping the lowly sailor. It was either that or calling his brother for help. He found the latter more unappealing, though it was the easier choice. Scrutinising even further, he asked, "What kind of favour is it?"_

_The sailor immediately lit up; the pleasant little boy would surely help him. Maybe he wasn't a brat that he initially made him out for. Smiling, he said, "I need you to voyage out to Fullmoon Island and retrieve a Lunar Wing."_

_"Huh, why can't you do it yourself?"_

_"For one, I'm a sickly old sailor and you're a young trainer, by the looks of things. You son have to fight off any wild Pokémon who seem to decide to strike a surprise attack on us while we're there."_

_The trainer raised an amused eyebrow. "So basically, I'm your sword and shield."_

_"Now, now, I wouldn't call you that – you're still a human being. But call it whatever you will."_

_The trainer crossed his arms. "Enough of this," he huffed. Not expressing a great deal of enthusiasm within his words, he said, "Sir, just get me to Kanto."_

_The sailor beamed. "Very well, then."_

_As the two departed to Fullmoon Island, the young trainer inwardly groaned at his predicament. He felt a slight tug at the pit of his stomach. His instincts had instantly picked in; Paul was retching over with an arm cradling his torso and the other one holding the side of the boat. Annoyed, he wiped the side of his mouth with pure displeasure._

_The sailor, who had watched the entire scene, chuckled bemusedly. "Ahhh, a little sea sick, are we?" he said, letting out a throaty laugh. Wiping a forming tear away from his eye, the sailor had assured him. "Son, you'll get used to it after a while; not you worry."_

_"I, am ... not... worrying," the boy finally breathed out. After another nauseating hurling, he spat. "This place makes me sick – there's nothing more to it than that, old man."_

Snickering, he brought his hand to swipe the sweat away from his forehead. His brother was just as stupid as that flimsy old Sailor – men both completely incapable of defending themselves at all. To him, they were all such fools; it was right for the Darkrai to come and cast a curse upon the boy if he was utterly inept at taking care of his very own son either way – just as Reggie was destined to become a breeder if he was useless enough not to take on their father in battle again. Those stupid, spineless fools; such were the pathetic losers that they deserved to be – nothing more, nothing less.

They would _never_ achieve the things that he was ordained to achieve.

Never.

* * *

Ruki smiled, her fingers lacing around together in a tight knot.

Though she wanted the cute guy to win... there was an inexplicable feeling of something within her body that made her take a softer line; she, much more preferably, had wished for Elle's victory instead. Even since the start of her journey, she had realised Elle was tolerable of her – not many people would have even managed that much. And besides, she seemed like a nice girl at heart, regardless of how fond Elle would have been to admitting it... but, was she liked enough to be considered as a friend?

Well, she had come nowhere near as close as Flare – though it was still a start at least!

Taking a glance over at the aforementioned Brunette, she conceded, nodding internally to her thoughts. Just perhaps Elle could be the right kind of friend material, if she had been likened to it enough.

Shouting, Ruki felt a new found form of cheerfulness glowing inside her. "You can do this, Elle! Don't let Jaye's shininess get to you! Bring, him, down, girly!"

Perplexed, a quick look of incomprehension flashed across her face, before its replacing with her trademark grin. Bearing her pointed canines towards the opposing trainer, Elle smirked, trying to mask any incredulity as to why Ruki had just decided to burst out like that... with encouragement, of all things.

Trying to ignore the weird sensations running through her veins, Elle had pumped a fist into the air, commandeering. "Yeah, you go stick it to him, Bulbasaur! Take him out with what he does best – by flying!"

Catching on to what her trainer was trying to say, the plant Pokémon had regained its stance, using its climbers to drag the Flying-type Pokémon through the air. With a sharp jerk, the Bulbasaur was provided enough leverage to pull its opponent beak-first into the excruciating ground. Jaye scowled; bringing him down was a quite literate phrase when it came into this battle.

"Try to counter it, buddy!" he yelled, "Now use Twiser!"

Pidgeot rolled around to its side and flapped itself off of any earthly materials. With its wings spread out to full extent, it hunched over in order to break open into the air. Wind rippled out its golden feathers, its soaring stance was one of renewed determination and supremacy. A spiral of wind coagulated, the 40 knots of blustering element threatening to conflict the opposing trainer's unfortunate Bulbasaur. Without one last thought, the bird Pokémon had unleased its tornado of fury, before gratifyingly soaring into the air in a curve-like motion to return onto its trainer's waiting arm.

Bulbasaur was lifted into the air, and thrashed around until it felt an unsettling feeling of easiness when it finally spiralled down onto the ground. Its health was apparent – no potion could have ever helped the poor Pokémon's condition throughout the battle.

It was inevitable, Bulbasaur wasn't ready... not even Ella was ready for this battle. What kind of trainer was she – to leave her unexperienced Pokémon to defend itself like that? What was the use of being the world's most renowned Professor's granddaughter when she couldn't even win her first battle? Heck, she probably even deserved to lose the way she did!

Rushing forwards to pick up her fainted starter, her body trembled with an ire flurry of pain and annoyance. "You fiend!" she screeched, clasping her Pokémon forcefully towards her chest. "I know you could have foretold that Bulbasaur was a starter, but why didn't you lay back a bit on her, huh? Why didn't you even bother to go easy on Bulbasaur! What kind of Pokémon trainer are you?!"

Infuriated by his being wrongly accused, Jaye counteracted, placing his shiny Pokémon into its rightful ball. "Now hold up one second here! What kind of trainer are you, Elle?! You were the one who let the poor thing out of its ball! It wasn't my fault you were too stubborn enough to decline my offer! So don't you tell me who's the one doing wrong here!"

Elle drew back, slightly pierced by the trainer's words. The things he was telling her were scathing – yes – but indisputably true. She was a stubborn person... but she always knew not to let it get to the best of her... and yet, here she was, lying on the ground with not only a wounded Pokémon, but a wounded sense of self esteem as well.

Slowly rising up, she looked to Jaye with a glare and turned her head to the side. "I guess... you deserve these, don't you?" her voice rung out with a hint of anguish, but she masked it with a dry smile. Reaching through another one of her bag pockets, Elle withdrew a handful of money and shoved it towards Jaye's direction. "Here, take it. As the rules say, you're entitled to money after a win. So there you go, Jason."

Uneasy about the situation, a hand was drawn to scratch at the back of his head. Feigning a slight smile, he shook his head in refusal. "No, Elle; first get your Bulbasaur into the Pokémon Centre," he informed, nudging his chin towards the plant Pokémon's weakened figure. "I couldn't – wouldn't take the money – it wouldn't be right of me... knowing the circumstances..."

Picking up from where Jaye's tone faded into the distance, Ruki walked over to Elle and placed a palm on her shoulder. "C'mon Elle, let's get your Pokémon rested. And only then should we talk about the righteousness of the money," she suggested, a consoling smile forming at the edge of her lips.

Looking to her with a look of desolation, Elle wordlessly nodded in response, returning her starter into its PokéBall and heading for the opening of the forested area.

Although she may have wronged her Pokémon by senselessly forcing it to battle, she wished that, by taking the injured Bulbasaur into treatment, she could most likely try to turn the other cheek on a few things. At least, for once, Elle could be doing something right for a change, without the expense of hurting her family, her friends, or – especially – her Pokémon.

Ruki, sighing, gave an apologetic smile at Jaye and was quick to catch up with her travelling partner.

It amazed her, though, when she noticed the boy trailing soundlessly behind the duo, an equally apologetic look marring his seemingly amicable features. With a small, inward smirk, she crossed her arms in admiration. Not only was he an attractive trainer, but also a force to be reckoned with as well. The true modesty and moral when he declined Elle's money was something she respected; not even one of the boys back home would have shown the same amount of sincere decency.

Excited, Ruki's hands were one again clasped together, her mouth supporting a full-blown grin.

This certain Jason Stonehawk character was starting to play on the ebony-haird girl's tender admirations... and for reasons that were entirely independent of his experience, looks, or moral...

* * *

**Hehe, there you go, gaiz. Be sure to comment and constructively criticise as you please! :3**


	4. Brooding Rattata

**So almost a quarter year and still no update with a chapter? Um yeah, about that. I might need a while sorting out the next few chapters, so all I have ready with me as thus far is practically another filler. So I'm sorry. D: But as always, enjoy and all comments and criticism is well appreciated. :)**

* * *

Crisp, bitter wind cut through the air. Stirring at the sound of a distant hoot, the brunette slowly arose only to place a hand through her unruly, spiky hair that was pulled into a positive bed-head. Grunting at the unwanted chilly weather, the brown haired trainer threw off her covers without as much as a care to how unceremonious she looked, and shuffled discontentedly towards her window, drawing in a slow, lengthy breath.

It had been almost been a few hours since her first official Pokémon battle, and yet the residual feelings of her defeat were still etched into her mind. She watched distractedly as a blanket of stars slowly pulled across the dark atmosphere, warming the resting residents of Viridian City with a supple, quietening glow. Nocturnal Pokémon outside scurried across from each corner of the surrounding area. A family of Raticate and their Rattata young were well-hidden behind a small Chilan berry tree, although however visible enough to Elle's trained eye. The moonlit radiance showering down upon them softened the usually bright hue of their fur into gentle lavender.

Wincing, Elle turned away from the window with a palm instinctively at her lips as she saw what the group of rodents were doing. Gulping down her earlier dinner with a force that left her throat throbbing, she was bluntly reminded of how sickeningly primitive Pokémon could be.

Several carcasses of Pidgy, Caterpie, and several other Pokémon that Elle didn't bother identifying lay in a still pool of blood. A handful of Chilan berries were at the mercy of the Normal type's teeth, soiled by the remnants of the liquid that was formerly contained in the now dead bodies.

Eating.  
Sleeping.  
Preening.  
Eating.

Elle had seen this repetitive cycle repeat so many times in her life that it ailed her. It was like habit for those Pokémon – to cease their cycle of life only when the life had ceased itself. It didn't matter if a car crash was to have happened or a deadly virus took place. The Pokémon's remaining family would have coped and adjusted. _After all, all they do is eat, clean themselves and sleep, right?_

As another Pidgy was pulled apart to become more rodent fodder, Elle slowly recognised the familiar taste of bile that was dancing ever so closely towards her larynx. Forming uncomfortably at the back of her throat, it was an unnecessary, unsettling feeling, the novice trainer reflected bitterly.

Elle's eyes continued to peer at the huddled family of normal-type Pokémon without guarded contempt. The young Rattata got their food, was surrounded constantly by their parents, and heck, probably learnt their scavenging ways by them as well.

Wincing again for the second time that night, she repressed a sudden memory with full force and she cast her glance towards the sky outside once more. "I shouldn't care about this..." Elle whispered to the stillness of the moon. "No-one is to blame for my losses. I just hate how everything's just so downright _unfair..._"

Her choked voice faded off into the distance, falling quietly onto the depths of silence. Clamming up into two tight fists, Elle's hands were propped up onto her thighs, grasping at the soft material of her green coloured, Oddish-print pyjamas.

Earlier Ruki had asked why Elle couldn't – or more so wouldn't want to – call out her Bulbasaur for some training along the route towards Viridian. She replied with a nonchalant flip of her hand. Apparently Bulbasaur would have done more good resting in her PokéBall than outside training.

Of course, Elle knew she was lying. She simply wanted to protect her Pokémon – but it was infuriating how irony just always loved to bite her in the butt.

Elle already learnt about every single Pokémon, gym leader, berry, antidote and everything else that a trainer _had _to know in prior to their journey. At least, in the brunette's sense of logic, it was everything trainer _had _to know! So she was more than prepared for her battle.

So why didn't she win?

The question had repeated itself as if to taunt her, drive her insane until she screamed at nobody aside from her conscious. Naturally her emotions would have been dampened throughout and by the earlier battle. But now, such emotions circulated into a cyclone of something more potent than just a petty moping after a defeat.

She had so wanted to _win. _

It was her _first battle, _and she didn't even win!

What would her parents have said if they were to see her like this? Would they have been proud at her failure?

_Probably not_, was Elle's defiant, internally irate answer.

Nobody would have ever been truly proud of her efforts. They never have.

As the family of Raticate and Rattata sensed the rising sun and made their way to their nesting place within the earth of Viridian, Elle thoughts wondered aimlessly, giving her already stressed mind an additional push of pressure. She had just_ wanted_ somebody to remind her again:

Why did she even bother?

* * *

Long, dainty fingers curled around the fine, ebony locks of her hair.

Silky as it naturally was, Ruki couldn't detest brushing it or conditioning it repetitively in attempts to make them most luxurious tresses in the world. After all, as a future designer of some sort, it was what had to be done. _Style is all and all is style_, she repeated in her head, as if a mantra carved into her skull.

After clipping off her last nail, she flicked her hair back and placed in two clips to keep most of it out of her way. "All done," she declared as her softly powdered reflection returned with a smile of affirmation. Ruki was a beautiful girl, as most would believe. Her features were dainty and petite, an adorable smile always adorned her lips, and almost nobody could have ignored what truly made her beautiful: those sets of lively, auburn coloured eyes.

The constant wondering of the possibility of her eyes being red always amused her, though. They weren't dark enough to be considered brown, nor vibrant enough to be a suitable red. On either account, though, she pondered about how terrifying it could be with irises of such a colour – Halloween would have been made a much more enjoyable event if it were to be true.

Shaking her head at her little musings, she stood up and swung her ahead towards the resting figure beside her.

At first, she was startled. Or perhaps that was a little understatement. What, or more so, _who _she thought would have been Elle sleeping beside her, was instead _Jaye_.

For reasons unknown to her, she suddenly felt the air rise and her palms becoming wet. Even though only a few drops had formed between her fingers, she was becoming unbearably uncomfortable inside the room. But all she did was look at him! Why was she even feeling like this?

Instinctively, she rushed over to the window and let it wide open.

Gasping in relief, she felt her body slowly easing out the earlier build of warm air. Whether she had realised or not, Ruki found herself silently scanning over Jason's resting figure again, however now just blissfully taking in his fine image of a body.

His skin was bathed in the sunlight, absorbing its rays and shimmering as if it were boasting about how radiant it was. An arm covered his face, dishevelled blond hair falling over it nicely. Her eyes trailed over his body in one lasting glance, before looking away again.

She felt her cheeks inflame once more, but was calmer about keeping herself in check. Fingers tapped softly on the pane of the window. The young fashionista sighed, her body doing a jitter of sorts, until her arms settled to crossing over her endowed chest in a more elegant mirror of Elle's signature pose.

Stopping to think about the mentioned trainer, her strides along the pristine tiles of the Pokémon Centre ceased as well. Ruki smiled a little as she saw her surroundings settle into a balmy atmosphere of the lobby. Despite the early morning, numerous trainers filled out through the Centre in small congregations. Most were waiting for their Pokémon to heal and some were contacting loved ones. As politely as she could, Ruki walked forward to where the receptionist was located at and asked for the whereabouts of her travelling companion.

"Oh, she's down in the waiting room," came the calm reply. A pretty woman with pink locks of hair responded, smiling down sweetly upon the ebony haired trainer. "I haven't seen Elle come out since she came here," she added with a touch of concern. "Here, take these with you. I'm sure these will make you both feel more at home."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Ruki replied, grabbing hold of the blankets and a tray of food that Nurse Joy handed to her. She had to shift slightly in order to get the right balance, before attempting to take any further step. When she managed to create a good sense of equilibrium, the girl returned to find her friend's temporary bedroom and mutely waited for her to wake.

* * *

"Is it ready?"

The purple haired trainer scowled as he saw two pathetic grunts failing to carry the simplest of boxes around the base of the headquarters. A tall, sturdy man with black hair and piercing eyes looked back at him through the monitor, sharing the same dissatisfied expression.

"I've got the starter, yes, although it'll be ways until it's competent enough to battle. But don't worry; I'll have the task completed soon enough."

An amused grunt of approval escaped the older man's lips, and the faintest trace of a smile tore through his stark features. "Very well then. I'd expect nothing less from my star pupil," he said, a praise that was rarely ever sung. "Assuming there is not anything further to discuss, then our conversation ends here."

The burly man waited seconds for a response. When had he ascertained there was none, a pause ensued and the monitor faded into black. The trainer walked out of the small cottage and into the streets. He had to retrieve his Pokémon and train until his Turtwig finally evolved. The Pokémon was proving to be a difficult thing. It was surely at the level of evolution, but there was something the trainer didn't realise yet which was preventing the starter from evolving. It had frustrated him, and worse still was that he had no idea how to get it to evolve, other than to train it harder by each passing day. At least he managed to push the initially troublesome Weedle and Rattata to their last stages. Keeping that piece of information in mind was penchant enough to keep him marginally content.

Clouds of dirt caught on the soles of his navy and black shoes as he made his way through the town and up to the Pokémon Centre. He made sure to get some necessities from the PokéMart without much trouble, especially when that random idiot decided to just _give _him a potion back at Route 1. Even though the overly insistent Pokémon Mart worker was annoying – and got in the way of his plans a little – he actually saved the trainer a few pokémon dollars.

As he entered, the trainer couldn't help but groan in annoyance. A group of what seemed to be three novice trainers were lounging around in the Centre, fawning over whatever trash was playing on the television screen. The preppy voice of DJ Mary emanated in the room, which was a little curious. DJ Mary only hosted shows on the radio.

Deeming the wonderment of the pink haired lady's career to be rather pointless, the trainer bowed respectfully at the receptionist at the counter and salvaged his Pokémon with a few words of thanks.

But the droning sound of the four novices still continued to grab his attention. Particularly the girl with brown spiky hair; she, or what she said, intrigued him quite considerably.

"Augh, I still don't know what my grandfather's finds so fascinating about hosting these shows with her," he heard her complain. "It's almost like those days being tutored by him again – with poems to make it all the more exciting – only just that it's on TV."

The girl splayed across the sofa with little poise. Her hair seemed to have not been combed through in days, and her overall expression suggested that she was not very lady like at all. But her looks didn't concern him, though. What did she say? About her grandfather?

Another girl, one with overly bright, pink coloured clothes clasped her hands together and cast a look of bewilderment. "How could you say that?! Professor Oak probably is like, the coolest grandpa of them all!"

Cringing at the girl's high pitched praise for the old man, he rested a hand in the pocket of his navy blue pants. If this spiky girl kid was truly related to the Professor, then his plans would work all the more accordingly. Hurriedly retrieving a small mobile phone from his smaller bag pocket, he pressed down on one of the buttons with not even as much as a sound. The preteen snuck a glance at his surroundings, checking to see if anyone showed the slightest possibility of watching him.

He inspected the group for a while further, until making his exit as inconspicuously as possible.

Little did he notice the already tattered, fading image of a red R sticker from his mobile falling onto the floor of the tiled hallways.


End file.
